


Asking For A Friend

by BlackCohosh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCohosh/pseuds/BlackCohosh
Summary: Sometimes you need someone to ask something for you. Especially when it involves a woman. Or in Severus Snape's case, the best friend of his childhood best friend's son.Its a short fic, but I needed something short and sweet.(One-Shot, Complete)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Asking For A Friend

....

Glancing at her watch Hermione stood in the door way to the library at Grimmauld Place waiting for the arrival of her date. She didn't want to admit she was nervous, but at the minutes drew ever closer to Seven o'Clock this evening her nerves grow more and more. She had already changed her shoes twice in her bedroom and then once more with magic in the kitchen where she tried to put a kettle on to boil for tea, but had forgotten to add the water. The result being that she was not waiting in the library as the kitchen was filled with the distinct scent of scalded metal. 

Harry had not even been able to calm her nerves earlier in the day when she was working in the dining room. She knocked over an ink well and broken her favorite quills nib. Harry had been reading some course work for his studies to become a Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor with a focus on Dark Magic. Several of his books were on loan from the former Head of Sytherin and current Headmaster. The two had formed a sort of aquintance over the last two years once the war had ended and the former spy had healed from his near-death experiance. Hermione smiled when she saw the two of them enjoying discussing recent sightings of some rare magical creatures in Southern London. They were so focused that neither one noticed when she left a tray of tea and biscuts later that evening. 

Living with Harry had been of mutual benefit. As Ginny was away working on a Charms Apprenticeship in Holland and Ron was in the Auror Academy for Strategic Studies they two of them found it nice to come home to a lived in home, over an empty flat. They both ate dinner together most nights and the ocassionaly weekly visit from one of the Weasleys or trips to the refurbished Burrow. All in all, post-war, post-hogwarts life suited them both very well.

As for her own studies, Hermione had accepted a position with the Department of Mysteries after scoring a record NEWTS that she took during the Summer after the war. She was surprised most to coming home to a huge celebration party at Grimmauld Place that included her parents, many friends and even some of her professors. Being the Headmaster at Hogwarts, Severus Snape had been given her results first and thus relayed that information to the pertinant people who put the party together. Since the war the Headmaster had become less vitriolic and more agreeable to be around. On more than one occassion he had even taken time to discuss Hermione's work, well the work she could talk about, and even exchanged notes for her in regards to his own experiances with Dark Magic. 

It was those interactions that led to where Hermione was now. Standing at the doorway at three minutes till seven. Nervously waiting for her date. She straitened her dress for the fiftheenth time and patted her hair again, tutting at herself to just leave it alone because she'd only make it more frizzy. It really was an odd thing she thought, but also perfectly logical that she would find herself waiting on this particular man that was her date. 

It all started a few weeks ago when Harry would not stop asking her at dinner for a week if she was seeing someone. Of course he kept beating around the bush instead of asking her plainly if she was dating. At first she was a bit worried about answering, thinking, in all fairness, that Harry was planning on asking her out. Thankfully that was not the case, but when she pressed further he would not explain then why or for whome he was asking. In fact after that conversation he seemed to avoid her until she one evening when the Potion's Master was visitng Harry.

She was just finishing up washing her evening tea when the dark man entered the kitchen. She heard him enter and gave him a greeting from next to the sink and asked if he needed some more tea or biscuts. When he polietly refused he seemed unsure of how to proceed with something that was on his mind. At first he almost turned around and left, but when Hermione turned once more she wiped her brow and asked if everything was alright. When he just looked at her, with a slightly shocked face she turned around to see if something was behind her. When finding nothing she looked back to the older man. Asking if everything was alright he slowly nodded and she could have swore there was a faint color to his cheeks. After a moment he indicated to his forehead that she had some soap over her eyes. She reached up and found the suds, making a scrunched nose smile and grabbed a towel. When she wiped off her face she surprised to see the Headmaster figetting with his hands. Was he sure he was alright, she asked again. When he answered he spoke very quickly and she had to ask him to repeat it. He did. 

Inquiring if she was free two Thursday nights from now and if it would be acceptable that he would enjoy the honor of taking her to dinner. Hermione stood there stunned for a moment, unsure of what to say when a voice in the hall yelled out "Oh she's free! She spends Thursdays listening to muggle radio programs by herself in the kitchen!" Hermione blushed and shooshed Harry from answering for her again. She figetted herself trying to form a response when the dark man began to step back. She quickly rushed the words that she would very much enjoy his company and that she was indeed free that evening. Relief seemed to relax the former spy's shoulders and he cast her a rare smile. He explained he would pick her up at Seven o'Clock. As he bowed and made to leave Hermione asked what kind of attire should she wear, and he replied semi-formal. Then he bid her good night and fled the house, not even saying goodbye to Harry. 

For the next to weeks she grilled Harry for information, none that he could either provide out of respect to the older man, or simply because he didn't know the answer. But he did reveal he had been aware of the potion master's interest for a few months now, not that he had been expressly told this by the man himself. Instead he noticed and watched when Hermione was around and when she left the room. "He always knew where you were in the room", he had explained to her which also adding that he was the one who had kind of nudged this interest along. "I think he needed to be released to ask you," Harry offered. 

And so with her watch's hour hand turning into place for the seventh hour and the large grandfather clock in the parlor room striking the time, she held her breath without realizing. A moment later before the chimes had stopped a knock on the front door came. Yet again she checked her dress and her hair and went down the hall to the front door. Opening it she was greeted by a gentlemen in a long dark gray jacket and a black robe. Upon further study his hair had been pulled back into a black ribbon and he held a small boquet of light blue flowers. Hermione almost let out a squeak of surprise when she realized that the flowered were (potion ingredient) and that they were from the Forbidden Forest. Remembering herself she blushed and greeted him, then inviting him inside he offered her the flowers. Thanking him for such a rare and thoughtful gift she took them and hurried to the kitchen to put them in water. When she returned the gentleman was holding her cloak for her. 

She almost couldn't believe the sight before her, Severus Snape, Potion's Master, Headmaster at Hogwarts, Order of Merlin First class, Former Spy and War Hero was taking her out for dinner. All of a sudden she felt very under dressed or under prepared or some sensation that caused her to stop short of where he stood. He asked her what was wrong as she worried her bottom lip. She didn't want to seem silly so she just tried to wave it off, but her feet wouldn't let her move. Sensing she was uncomfortable he tried a different tactic and complimented her apperance, telling her that she looked lovely and that she was perfectly attired for their evening. When her eyes lit up he knew he had found the root cause of her discomfort. Then when he added, by calling her by name, that he was, "honored that she agreed to join him and that he had for some time hoped to spend time with her in this manner", she unfroze and began to walk once more toward him where he held her cloak open. When she turned to shrug it on he could smell the faint perfume she was wear and he made a comment about how the flowers used were harvested. 

Then he held out a arm for her, while opening the door to the stoop and explained where he was taking her was in the Southside of London and with that the young woman place her hand and they apparated away to their destination.

All the while from the comfort of the parlour which had the best view of the front door a young man with a lighting bolt scar had watched from underneath cloak of invisibility the beginning of a romance that he was very sure would last a very long time.

....

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for a longer read, my 100k story is on its last chapter to upload for Christmas. 
> 
> [**7th Year Surprises**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354700) (101528 words) by [**BlackCohosh**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCohosh)  
>  Chapters: 29/30  
> Fandom: [Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Harry%20Potter%20-%20J*d*%20K*d*%20Rowling)  
> The Golden Trio returns for their 7th and final year at Hogwart's after the fall of Voldemort. Hijinks ensue, romance buds, and a reminder that not everyone wins when the war is over. This story is complete, but I am editing it as I upload.


End file.
